Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 048
"Exit: Astral", known as "Astral, Dead...!?" in the Japanese version, is the forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 19, 2012, and in the United States on February 9, 2013. Summary forfeiting the duel which shocks his friends.]] Astral, who is trapped in a pillar, screams. Yuma stands up, frightened with Trey telling him to attack him but Yuma says he is too scared. Trey sets a card and calls Yuma a coward for not standing up. Yuma says he can't saying his monsters are too terrifying. Cathy, Flip and Caswell asks what is going on with Yuma. Bronk angrily tells Yuma to calm down and adds that he has to draw now. Yuma feels very worried as he draws. Unfortunately, Yuma thinks he has no options left so he decides to forfeit putting everyone in shock. Trey laughs at Yuma saying that without his Kattobingu spirit from his father, he is a scardy cat. Bronk is confused and Cathy asks Yuma what's wrong. Trey tells them that he erased his kattobingu spirit and trapped Astral; he then reveals him to everyone. Flip asks what is Astral doing up there. Trey explains to them he turned Yuma into a loser and trapped Astral which caused everyone to protest. Trey tells Yuma that he declines his forfeit and skips his turn saying that he wants to use his full power on Yuma which scares him even further. Trey says that this is Yuma's last duel ever and proceeds his turn. He plays Chronomaly Mud Golem. He then attacks Gogogo Golem, even though it cannot be destroyed in battle while in Defense Position, Yuma takes the damage due to the piercing damage effect from Mud Golem. Trey then activates Heart of Stone so that Mud Golem can attack again. This time, Gogogo Golem is destroyed and Yuma Life Points are now at 1300. Everyone is shocked that Yuma is losing. Trey then attacks Yuma directly with Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech hoping that Yuma will lose the duel. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Trey Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Trey Trey Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma tries to surrender, but Trey refuses to accept it. Yuma's turn is skipped. Turn 7: Trey Trey Normal Summons "Chronomaly Mud Golem" (1700/1000). "Mud Golem" attacks "Gogogo Golem", who is not destroyed via its effect, though the effect of "Mud Golem" inflicts piercing damage (Yuma 1700 → 1500). As a "Chronomaly" monster failed to destroy a monster by battle, Trey activates the "Heart of Stone" Quick-Play Spell Card, letting "Mud Golem" attack again. "Mud Golem" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem", inflicting piercing damage via its effect (Yuma 1500 → 1300). "Machu Mech" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" in his hand (which also contains "Flelf" and "Overlay Eater"), Special Summoning it (1500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Machu Mech" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Gardna" (Yuma 1300 → 400). Trey activates the effect of "Chronomaly City Babylon", banishing the "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem" in his Graveyard to Special Summon "Chronomaly Cabrera Catapult" (0/1800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma activates "Gagagarevenge", letting him Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He chooses "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000), who is then equipped with "Gagagarevenge". Yuma Normal Summons "Flelf" (800/1300). He activates the effect of "Flelf", sending the "Overlay Eater" in his hand to the Graveyard to increase the Level of "Flelf" by that of the sent monster ("Flelf" Level 2 → Level 4). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a monster equipped with "Gagagarevenge" was used as an Overlay Unit, the ATK of the Summoned Xyz Monster is increased by 300 ("Utopia" 2500 → 2800). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Machu Mech" (Trey 2200 → 1800). Turn 9: Trey Trey Tributes "Cabrera's Catapult" to Tribute Summon "Chronomaly Sol Monolith" (600/600). Its effect activates, changing the Level of "Mud Golem" to 6. Trey overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" (2600/3000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting Trey equip it with a "Number" monster in his Graveyard. He equips it with "Machu Mech" and it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster ("Atlandis" 2600 → 5000). "Atlandis" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Trey activates the effect of "Atlandis", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve Yuma's Life Points (Yuma 400 → 200). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, when Trey Tribute Summons "Chronomaly Sol Monolith", he shows the card before hand but it erroneously shows the artwork of "Chronomaly Mud Golem" instead.